Everything You Want
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Inspired by the song from Vertical Horizon. Mantis shows his deep feelings for Sapphire, but was overshadowed by her boyfriend. Hope this impresses nberma! Enjoy!


So far, this is kinda last minute, but it had to be laid out. Originally, it was supposedly for Po and Tigress, but I had to imagine after reading 's "Past of Mantis and Sapphire" that Mantis has feelings for Sapphire and I've done it again. Hopefully, will love it. Had to use the character, again! Enjoy anyways!

* * *

Everything You Want

by: Terrell James

The sun was setting outside the Jade Palace and Mantis was sitting in one of the branches on the Sacred Peach Tree, looking a bit gloomy and troubled, because he had been thinking about his past time he had with his best friend, Sapphire. To him, she was more than just a friend. He really loved her very much and neither of them didn't know it. He recalls when he was a teenager, seeing Sapphire with her boyfriend, Enrique, a cricket, thinking that he was gona steal her away from him and it bothered him a lot, known as the devastating moment ever.

_The young Mantis was 16 at this point and he was in oher side of the Navajo Reserve and saw Sapphire with Enrique, a 18-year-old cricket, 210 pounds, light-green eyes, and a little taller. When Mantis saw her with him, his jaw dropped with extreme shock and grew extremely furious. He saw them walking across the grass and he followed them and confronted both of them. Sapphire saw Mantis behind them and was in immediate alert. She stopped and saw him looking very angry and disturbed._

_"Hi, Mantis." Sapphire said, nervously._

_He looked at Enrique and asked, "Who the heck is this guy?"_

_"His name's Enrique. He's a really nice guy and we've been friends for 2 days."_

_"2 days? You just met him and already you guys are going out?" Mantis asked._

_"Actually, it was more 3 weeks." Enrique said, as he walked in towrds Sapphire and kissed her on the cheek, which left Mantis speechless. He looked at her and asked, "Who's the little shrimpo?"_

_"Shrimpo?! I got your shrimpo, buddy!" Mantis shouted._

_"Mantis! This is my best friend, Mantis."_

_"Your best friend? Oh, that's sweet. NOT!! You're friends with this little runt here?" Enrique asked._

_"You don't know who you're messing with, man. Do you happen to know who I am?" Mantis asked._

_"A little shimpy dork-face?" Enrique asked._

_Mantis' eyes grew wider and his eyebrows lowered down, like he was seriously ready to beat the crap out of this dude. He gritted his teeth and growled softly. He answered, "My grandfather is in charge of this Navajo Reserve."_

_"Ooh, I'm scared. What is he gonna do, fall asleep and drop dead?" _

_Enrique laughed hysterically and made Mantis more angrier and pushed him down on the ground and started to beat him up. Sapphire quickly stopped him and wanted to talk to him in the trees. She looked at him and asked, "Why did you do that for?"_

_"Me?! Why are YOU dating that jerk?" asked Mantis._

_"He caught my eye when I first met him and I thought that he was the one for me. He couldn't be replaced by you, at least I hope he doesn't." said Sapphire._

_"I was supposed to be here for you."_

_"You still are. Nothing's gonna change that."_

_"What does he have that I don't?"_

_"Mainly, your sillyness, quirkyness and energy. You have all these things, but Enrique has much more and makes me laugh everytime. That's the many reasons what I like about him." she said._

_Mantis could feel his heart breaking in half until it would have a chance to shatter. His eyes and face began to soften a little and he asked her, "Do you--like him?"_

_"Kinda, but yeah. But I still like you. I always do." _

_Sapphire got down from the tree and saw Enrique standing there, wanting to see what he wants. As she got down to the ground, he came close to her and kissed her on the lips. Mantis saw the whole kissing scenario unfold and felt his heart being shattered to many pieces and he saw them walk off, leaving Mantis asking to himself, "He's everything you want, isn't he?"_

After reminiscing the heartbreaking situation, Mantis felt the urge to let out one lone tear shed and fall from his eye while looking at the sun going down. He started to sing a little song that described what could've been a continuing friendship and a crush between himself and Sapphire.

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh, and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why _

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say _

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why _

_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for _

_Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return _

_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know_

Mantis looked up at the sky, hoping that his heartbreaking wound would soon heal away. He sighed softly and closed his eyes for a while until he heard someone calling him behind him.

"Mantis?"

He looked behind the tree and saw Po standing behind the tree. He was surprised seeing him near the tree. He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I always come here whenever I'm upset or wanted some peace or something like that. And the reason you're here is...." Po said.

Mantis sighed nervously and answered, "I don't know, really. I just felt like I needed some Mantis time."

"Okay, well. I heard you singing and the only reason I came over is for two reasons: first, I came to check on you and second, you have a visitor. Someone who claims is your 'best friend' or something like that. Said her name's Sapphire or whatever the heck her name is." Po said.

When Mantis heard the name Sapphire, he turned quickly around and saw her standing in Po's shoulders and waved to her. He smiled quickly and rushed out of the tree, just to see her. She quickly ran to him and gave him a big hug. Po excused himself as he left him and Sapphire have their little alone time. She looked at him and said, "You haven't changed, haven't you?"

"Neither have you!" he exclaimed.

She sighed happily and told her about Enrique, which made Mantis a little uneasy, but she explained something to him that was totally unexpected.

"So, what happened with Enrique?"

"We broke up. We haven't seen each other for 5 years and I left him because I've been thinking so much about you and somehow, you're the one I really fell in love with."

Mantis was shocked when she explained everything to her and knew that it wouldn't last long. He asked, "So what are you saying?"

"I'm still your best friend forever and I'm hoping that we will keep up with what we missed out on."

"I would like that."

They both looked at the moon going up and she laid her head on Mantis' shoulder and he sighed softly. She asked, "What is this place anyway?"

"This is the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom in the Jade Palace."

"I'm starting to like being around you again." she said.

"So am I. He's not everything you wanted, isn't he?"

"Never. You're everything I wanted the whole time."

* * *

This was inspired by the song "Everything You Want" from Vertical Horizon. The last time I've heard of the song was 5 or 4 years ago, so it's a creative process in record-time. Hope it's awesome!


End file.
